


A Guitar And A Pen

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Fluff, Guitars, because there is no stucky romance, brotp Bucky Steve, cacw destroyed me, fun fight, i hope i understood the term brotp right, low low lowkey spoilers for civil war, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Steve Bucky fluff.<br/>Civil war relationship Spoiler.<br/>Steve/Sharon implied because I am crap at beginnings and every story has to begin somehow, you can't blame me. <br/>Probably kinda ooc but I really need something happy because Bucky Barnes makes me cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Guitar And A Pen

„So that Sharon-girl and you, huh?“, Bucky asked, carefully strumming some chords.   
“Yeah… I don’t know… “  
“It’s hard to imagine a normal future, isn’t it.”  
It wasn’t a question. Steve took a sip of his coffee and accidently spilled some over his art book.  
“Oh, fuck.”  
“Language.” Bucky remarked.  
“Tony told you.” Steve sighed.   
His friend smirked. “Yes.”  
Steve looked down on his drawing, considering throwing it away.  
“What are you drawing anyways?” Bucky asked curiously.   
“Nothing.”  
The Wintersoldier put his guitar on the bed and walked over to Steve. Rogers saw him approaching and closed the book.  
“Okay, okay.” James held up his hands in surrender and sat down next to him. He innocently played with the cords of his black sweater until he suddenly attacked, grabbing the black note book. Steve got his hands on it and pulled it back. Buck wouldn’t let go so he jumped on the Wintersoldier, causing him to fall on his back. Within a second Bucky rolled him over, now towering of him. They continued like that, rolling around until they ended up on the floor, both breathless and giggling. Bucky handed Steve his note book.   
“Good fight, soldier.” He remarked.  
“I’m not twelve anymore.” Steve replied, suddenly serious.   
“Well….” Bucky said, laughing, helping his friend into a sitting position. Rogers boxed him between his ribs with his elbow, only causing him to laugh even more. Steve opened his art book and showed it to Bucky. The newest drawing, soaked in coffee, showed a sketch of James playing the guitar, his metal fingers pressing down the strings. Buck stared at it for a few seconds.  
“That hurt, you know.” He said, smirking at Steve.  
The Captain threw himself on Bucky again.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine.  
> I hope you liked it, let me know what you think!


End file.
